Les théories de la pause déjeuner
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ziva, Tony et McGee mangent une pizza. Et ils parlent de leur sujet préféré : Gibbs ! Et ses conquêtes ... CHAPITRE 3 !
1. Gibbs et Caitlin Todd

**Bonjour, bonjour, **

Me voici pour la première fois dans la partie NCIS. Wahou ! J'ai pas mal de projets ici (plus que ceux qui sont notés sur mon profil), et je commence avec cet OS. Il a un titre un peu étrange, c'est vrai. En fait, c'est un Kibbs, en quelque sorte. Vous pouvez le placer où vous voulez, du moment que c'est après la fin de la saison 2.

**Spoilers :** Saisons 1 et 2.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, bien entendu.C'est vraiment triste, je sais. Mais j'y survis, comme vous.

**Note importante (c'est un euphémisme) de l'auteur : **Ceci est un OS, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Aucune suite n'est prévue. J'attends vos réactions (sur les attitudes des personnages, surtout), alors si les reviewers anonymes pouvaient laisser une adresse pour que je puisse leur répondre ...

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

**Les théories de la pause déjeuner**

-Bon sang, soupira Ziva en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait _pourquoi_ Gibbs nous tape sur la tête comme ça?

-Aucune idée, répondit McGee. Il l'a toujours fait.

-Ouais. A tout le monde, ajouta Dinozzo. Au Bleu, à moi … même à toi, Ziva.

-Je sais bien, merci, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il était midi et quart, et, en l'absence de Gibbs, les trois agents s'étaient octroyés une pause déjeuner. Regroupés au bureau de Tony, ils mangeaient une pizza. Dinozzo était affalé sur sa chaise, Ziva était assise sur la plan de travail, et McGee se tenait debout à côté d'eux. Il finit sa part de pizza d'un air pensif avant de faire remarquer :

-Il ne l'a jamais fait à Kate.

Tony lui lança un regard amusé.

-Bien sûr que si !

Agacé, Tim répliqua :

-Ah oui? Quand?

Dinozzo fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé. Finalement, il admit, avec une grimace devant le sourire victorieux de son collègue :

-D'accord. Il n'a jamais tapé Kate sur la tête.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ziva.

Elle n'avait pas connu Caitlin Todd, mais si on se fiait aux bruits de couloirs, elle avait été une femme gentille, et un bon agent. Mais de là à être épargnée …

-Parce que c'est une femme, répondit Tony un peu trop vite.

L'Agent David ouvrit la bouche et lui lança un regard offusqué avant de lui taper sur le bras -faisant ainsi tomber son morceau de pizza.

-Et moi, je suis quoi, d'après toi?

Dinozzo soupira, et ramassa les vestiges de son déjeuner, qu'il jeta à la poubelle, puis, avec le ton qu'on emploie pour faire comprendre quelque chose d'obtus aux enfants, expliqua :

-Elle portait des tailleurs et des talons.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Le ton montait considérablement.

-Tu …

-Je pense ... les coupa McGee avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

-Vas-y, le Bleu, tu penses quoi? Demanda Tony, ravi d'échapper à la folie meurtrière de Ziva.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y réfléchis, vous savez, et …

Mais il ne put placer un mot de plus. Dinozzo bondit soudain de son siège et s'exclama brusquement avec un geste de victoire :

-Il avait peur d'elle !

Un silence consterné suivit ses paroles. Ziva se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis leva les yeux au ciel et fit remarquer à son coéquipier :

-Tony, on parle de Gibbs, là …

-Elle l'intimidait ! Persista-t-il. C'est obligé ! Dès notre première rencontre, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire. C'était mémorable.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demandèrent les deux autres agents d'une même voix.

Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait cette histoire. Tim se demandait comment Kate avait réussi à devenir membre de l'équipe de Gibbs, et Ziva se demandait comment elle avait pu accepter de travailler avec Tony, alors qu'il était insupportable la plupart du temps. Dinozzo se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil, et commença, avec un air important :

-Ben, elle bossait aux Services Secrets. Un Marine est mort devant ses yeux. Elle était dans un avion Air Force One. Quand on est arrivés, elle se battait avec Fornell pour garder le corps. Nous, on faisait croire qu'on était les assistants de Ducky, et que dehors, il y avait des formulaires à signer pour qu'on puisse leur laisser le corps. Fornell a marché. Mais pas elle. Je ne sais toujours pas où Gibbs a bien pu foirer. Enfin, c'est aussi la faute des crabes mous …

-Des crabes mous? Répéta Ziva, incrédule.

-C'est une longue histoire. En tout cas, je crois que Gibbs n'a jamais vu quelqu'un s'opposer à lui comme ça. Vu qu'elle avait compris qu'on mentait, et que le pilote ne voulait pas décoller sans sa permission, et puis, aussi que Gibbs avait menacé de détourner l'avion, on a du coopérer, et bosser tous ensemble.

-C'est après ça qu'elle est venue bosser au NCIS?

-Exact, le Bleu. Elle a démissionné des Services Secrets parce qu'elle avait enfreint pas mal de règles en aidant Gibbs, et il lui a proposé un poste. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus impressionnant : le lendemain de notre petit voyage en avion avec elle, l'enquête avançait bien, on avait piqué le corps au FBI et tout et tout, elle est venue avec Fornell, pour avoir des nouvelles. A la fin, le patron l'a retenue en lui offrant un chewing-gum. Il a commencé à lui parler du Président, et elle a révélé qu'elle devait prendre l'avion avec lui. Il lui a demandé s'il pouvait venir et …

-Et?

-Vous ne devinerez jamais …

-Elle a refusé? Avança Ziva.

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais c'était avant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase …

-Il a dit quoi? Demanda impatiemment israélienne.

Tony murmura, comme si c'était un secret de la plus haute importance, un secret qui ne devait pas être révélé, un mot magique :

-Il a dit ''s'il vous plaît''.

Les deux agents le fixèrent avec un air infiniment choqué.

-Tu rigoles, là? Finit par lâcher Ziva.

Dinozzo secoua la tête.

-Un instant mémorable. Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'elle l'intimidait.

Les trois collègues se turent quelques instants. Finalement, McGee dit :

-Non, ça ne tient pas. Même si elle n'obéissait pas tout le temps à ses ordres, et tout ça, je vois mal Gibbs avoir peur de quelqu'un.

-D'une de ses ex-femmes, peut-être? Suggéra Tony.

Ils rirent, totalement détendus. Le mythe de Gibbs n'en était plus un sans les célèbres ex-femmes rousses.

-Tu avais une théorie, McGee? Finit par demander Ziva.

-Oui. Alors … Gibbs est une sorte de figure paternelle, pas vrai? On le voit comme un père, et il nous traite comme des enfants, parfois.

-Souvent, corrigea l'Agent David.

-Oui. Bref. Et s'il avait une vision d'elle différente de celle qu'il a de nous?

Tony haussa les sourcils, totalement perdu. Ziva murmura pensivement :

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Continue.

-Et s'il ne l'avait pas vue tout à fait comme une enfant, mais plutôt comme une femme?

-Tu veux dire que tu penses qu'il fantasmait sur Kate? Cria Dinozzo.

-Moins fort Tony ! Je dis qu'il est possible qu'elle lui ait plu.

-On parle de Kate, là …

-C'était une très belle femme, fit remarquer McGee.

-C'est vrai, lui accorda Tony.

-Et Abby m'a dit qu'il savait quel était le motif de son tatouage.

L'italien éclata de rire.

-Tu débloques, le Bleu. Dis-lui qu'il débloque, Ziva.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il continua :

-Vous oubliez une chose primordiale !

-Quoi? Demanda McGee en fronçant les sourcils.

-La Règle n°12 ! C'est Gibbs lui-même qui l'a instaurée, jamais il ne l'aurait transgressée.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire victorieux, sûr de la justesse de son raisonnement. Mais Tim rétorqua :

-Dire qu'il était attiré par Kate ne dit pas qu'ils ont transgressé la Règle n°12 …

Tony fit la moue. McGee eut un instant l'illusion qu'il allait capituler, mais en réalité, l'agent finit par lancer, avec un air convaincu malgré l'insistance du Bleu :

-Gibbs n'est pas du genre à …

-A vous tuer si vous n'êtes pas au boulot dans dix secondes? Si, je crois bien qu'il est de ce genre-là.

Horrifiés, les trois agents se retournèrent. Leur patron était assis à son bureau, et sirotait tranquillement son café.

-La pause déjeuner est finie, on dirait, murmura Dinozzo.

Il se leva d'un bond et lançant :

-Je vais interroger la veuve du sergent.

-Je vais avec lui, ajouta Ziva.

L'ancien Marine regarda ses deux agents partir, puis fixa son regard sur McGee, qui bafouilla :

-Vous …

-Oui?

-Vous avez entendu tout ce qu'on a dit?

Pour tout réponse, Gibbs sourit. Tim retourna à son bureau et à ses recherches, la tête baissée, honteux, mais quand il vit que son patron s'en allait sans dire un mot de plus, il osa demander :

-Monsieur? Est-ce que vous et Kate …

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se retourna pour faire face à McGee, le visage grave. Tim déglutit. Néanmoins, il lui semblait que Gibbs allait lui confier quelque chose d'important. Impatient, il attendit la réponse, tout en la redoutant.

-McGee?

L'agent était suspendu à ses lèvres. Un pan de la personnalité de son patron allait lui être révélée, dans les secondes qui suivraient. Gibbs ouvrit la bouche et McGee arrêta de respirer.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Monsieur.

Tim s'installa au fond de son siège, dépité.

-Mais …

-Au boulot !

Tim regarda son patron disparaître. Ils pouvaient bien passer toutes leurs pauses déjeuner à spéculer là-dessus, ils ne connaîtraient jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

**R&R ... c'est mon cadeau de Noël ;)**


	2. Gibbs et la mystérieuse femme rousse

**Je sais, ce devait être un OS.**

**Mais je n'ai pas pu résister =D**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !

**Disclaimer : **Non, rien n'est à moi. Pourri, hein?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre et m'ont donné la motivation pour continuer !

**Enjoy'**

* * *

-Au menu aujourd'hui … Chinois ! Lança DiNozzo d'un air théâtral en posant le repas sur le bureau de Ziva.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que McGee s'était assis sur le fauteuil de l'israélienne. L'Officier David, quant à elle, avait récupéré _son_ fauteuil et lui souriait d'un air candide. En bougonnant, il poussa quelques papiers du bureau de la jeune femme et s'installa dessus.

Entre deux bouchées, elle déclara :

-J'ai encore une question à propos de Gibbs …

-Du même genre que celle de la dernière fois? Railla DiNozzo.

Elle soupira, et ne pipa mot pendant un moment. Ils mangeaient en silence, quand, n'y tenant plus, Ziva posa brusquement son plat, se redressa dans le siège qu'elle occupait, et s'exclama :

-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un va _enfin _me dira qui est cette femme rousse qui est venue voir Gibbs ?

-Ca, répondit tranquillement DiNozzo en mâchant quelque chose qui ressemblait douteusement à un nem, c'est un des plus grands mystères du NCIS …

Ziva grimaça en se dandinant, faisant ainsi grincer le ressort du siège -de _MON bien aimé_ fauteuil, pensa Tony.

-Hé ! Arrête ! Et pousse-toi de là ! C'est MON siège !

Sans prêter attention à son collègue, elle continua :

-Mais ça me casse les sucreries de ne pas savoir !

-Bonbons, intervint McGee.

L'Agent David haussa un sourcil. Machinalement, McGee se recula un peu.

-On dit : ça me casse les bonbons, bafouilla-t-il.

Une baguette en l'air, DiNozzo fit remarquer :

-On peut aussi dire ''ça me casse les …''

-NON !

Tim avait fermé les yeux. Il leva lentement une main.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais tu ne vas pas le dire.

Le regard de Ziva se baladait de l'un à l'autre.

-Non, non, vas-y Tony, dis-nous, exigea-t-elle, intriguée.

Le visage de McGee se teintait de jolie couleurs rougeâtres, et il semblait à ses camarades qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Finalement, d'une voix trop forte, il déclara :

-Sa soeur !

Ziva ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

-Ca me casse _la soeur_?

-Pas possible, le Bleu ! Bondit Tony.

-Si, c'est …

-STOP !

Ziva s'était brusquement levée de son siège -_MON pauvre_ siège _martyrisé_, pensa Tony- et se tenait entre les autres agents, bras et jambes écartés, une main à quelques centimètres de le visage.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-McBouffon pense que la rouquine pourrait être la soeur de Gibbs.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Non, là je ne te suis pas. Sa belle-soeur, plutôt …

Tony éclata de rire et la barquette remplie de riz qu'il tenait à la main se déversa sur le sol. Il se précipita à terre, à quatre pattes, pour essayer de récupérer les grains.

-Tony, tu es … grimaça Ziva.

McGee se redressa brusquement et murmura :

-Le patron arrive.

DiNozzo sortit précautionneusement la tête, puis la main de sous le bureau. Sans s'arrêter, il se saisit du carton de riz, mais, en voyant l'air dégoûté de Ziva, il haussa un sourcil. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer un seul mot, il s'approcha lentement de McGee. Ce dernier se dandinait de plus en plus à chaque pas que son patron faisait. Et puis, Leroy Jethro Gibbs lui lança LE regard et Tim capitula. Son visage, dont le nez touchait presque celui de son patron, se crispa, et il bégaya :

-Il a fait tomber le riz par terre.

Lentement -_trop_ lentement, pensa Tony- Gibbs se tourna vers le coupable.

-Oh ! Patron, c'est …

D'un geste rapide, Gibbs renversa et enfonça le carton sur la tête de son agent.

-Tu allais me laisser manger _ça_, DiNozzo?

La boîte toujours sur la tête, il s'exclama en faisant de grands gestes :

-Non ! Non !

McGee, dans le dos de Gibbs, adressa à Tony un sourire goguenard, qui se fana lorsque le patron se saisit de _sa _boîte et partit s'installer à son bureau.

Étrangement, Ziva n'avait pas vraiment réagi face à la situation. Pas de sourire moqueur, de grimace victorieuse. Elle regardait dans le vide, l'air songeur.

-McBluetooth … Faux frère, maugréa Tony.

Tim lui répondit par un regard noir. Ziva sursauta, en les faisant sursauter aussi.

-Mais ça va pas ! Commença DiNozzo. Tu …

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, de se lever et de s'approcher. McGee se pencha lui aussi vers elle, intrigué.

-Il nous faut un plan, murmura-t-elle.

Ils haussèrent simultanément les sourcils.

-Hein?

Elle baissa encore la voix.

-Pour _elle_.

Tony allait lui dire de laisser tomber quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Tu proposes une _enquête_?

Elle hocha la tête, mais McGee ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Non, Tony, elle propose de fouiller dans la vie privée de _Gibbs_. Vous vous voyez en ressortir vivant? La dernière fois …

-La dernière fois, tu n'as pas géré, Chiquito, voilà tout. Il nous faut une approche plus subtile...

Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par la voix graveleuse d'Abby.

-On s'amuse bien?

Lorsqu'elle vit trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers elle, la même lueur machiavélique hantant le fond de leur iris, elle tenta de faire demi-tour. Mais il était trop tard.

De son bureau, Gibbs vit ses agents la forcer à s'asseoir et lui chuchoter toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille, alors que, régulièrement, elle tentait de se lever en criant « NON ! ». Il sourit et reprit sa lecture.

McGee jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son patron avant de faire signe que c'était bon. A pas de loup, les trois agents s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers, avant de se figer à mi-chemin. Lentement, Ziva tourna la tête, apeurée. Gibbs avait toussoté. Mais il lisait toujours son dossier. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, faisant signe à tous ceux qui les regardaient étrangement de se taire. Une fois à l'abri du regard perçant de leur patron, ils attendirent. Par précaution, Tony vérifia que le périmètre était bien sécurisé. Il n'était pas en paix avec lui même, car il savait mieux que personne que son mentor pouvait se matérialiser à côté d'eux n'importe quand, n'importe comment.

Ce fut le silence, pendant une angoissante et longue minute. Et puis, ce fut le signal :

-Gibbs …

Les agents se ruèrent de l'autre côté, derrière la cloison qui fermait le bureau de Gibbs. Ils passèrent lentement la tête.

-Cette femme rousse qui vient … Commença Abby.

Gibbs la corrigea aussitôt :

-Venait.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux, lui pourtant tellement plein d'attention pour la gothique, habituellement.

-Quoi? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu la vois toujours venir ici?

Le regard d'Abby s'éclaira et, toute gêne disparue, elle s'exclama :

-Exact, BossMan ! Bon …

Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau.

-C'est qui?

Gibbs releva lentement -_trop_ lentement, pensèrent les agents, et Abby, qui se sentit pâlir, bien que ce ne fut pas réellement visible- la tête.

-Elle ne vient plus, pas vrai?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Elle n'apporte rien à l'enquête non plus …

A nouveau, Abby opina du chef.

-Donc …

Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Néanmoins, Abby ouvrit la bouche, et Gibbs murmura :

-Faudrait-il que je prenne des mesures drastiques, Miss Scuito?

Elle déglutit. Une tape à l'arrière de la tête … Voilà ce qui l'attendait. Non, non, et non ! Elle se concentra donc sur un repli stratégique, vers l'ascenseur. L'air de rien, les agents firent de même, en passant devant Gibbs, qui ne leur accorda même pas un regard.

Lorsqu'Abby se présenta au rapport, elle murmura, l'admiration perçant dans sa voix :

-Il est trop fort pour moi.

Mais, aussitôt, son visage se ferma, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une détermination nouvelle.

-Mais … Je l'aurai, un jour? Je l'aurai !

Elle brandit le poing, et, d'un pas décidé, retourna dans son antre.

Ducky surprit le sourire de Gibbs, alors que celui-ci reposait le dossier qu'il avait en main.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Mes agents se posent des questions, Duck.

-A quel propos?

-Certaines de mes relations … féminines.

Le Docteur Mallard laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Oh, et bien, pour leur sécurité et leur équilibre mental, ils devraient arrêter.

Gibbs hocha la tête et repartit dans sa lecture. Ducky sourit avec indulgence. Gibbs se donnait l'air tellement impénétrable. Mais lui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. S'ils avaient su … Donald Mallard était particulièrement au point, au sujet de Gibbs et des femmes.


	3. Gibbs et la directrice Shepard

**Et voici le troisième chapitre =)**

**Disclaimer : **_rien ne m'appartient. _

**Situez ce texte avant la fin de la saison 3.**

**

* * *

**Il bruinait à Washington, mais les Agents Très Spéciaux Anthony DiNozzp, Ziva David, et Timothy McGee, accompagnés de la fidèle Abby Sciuto, étaient sortis acheter leur repas de midi avec plaisir. L'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis ce matin-là était plus que pesante, et un peu d'air frais était le bienvenu. Ils n'avaient pas eu la force de se disputer pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger, et s'était contentés d'un sandwich.

Dans un silence confortable, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux locaux du NCIS. Puis, une fois dans le hall, au chaud et au sec, Tony demanda :

-Qui est partant?

McGee haussa les sourcils.

-Pour quoi faire?

DiNozzo leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la question de son collègue était la chose la plus idiote et inutile qu'il eût jamais entendu de sa vie entière – et il avait beaucoup vécu.

-Que faisons-nous à l'heure des repas, McGee?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Tony se tourna vers Ziva, puis vers Abby, attendant que l'une d'entre elles donnât une réponse. Mais l'israélienne affichait un air ennuyé au possible. La gothique, quant à elle, offrit à DiNozzo son regard le plus intéressé – _dépêche-toi d'avouer ce qui te passe par la tête_. Il soupira et s'exclama :

-Mais … Pour notre troisième séance sur Gibbs et ses conquêtes, bien entendu !

Ziva éclata de rire :

-Tony … Tu es tellement puéril !

Abby attrapa DiNozzo par le bras et, lançant un regard noir à l'autre femme du groupe, protesta véhément :

-Ce n'est _pas_ puéril !

Ziva allait riposter, mais elle commençait à connaître Abby, et préféra se rendre. Elle leva lentement les deux mains en l'air, en signe de paix.

-La première séance, comme tu l'appelles, n'était pas à proprement parler à ce sujet, fit remarquer McGee.

Tony balança sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son coéquipier pour toute réponse. Le clac résonna longtemps dans la tête de Tim.

-Tu as un sujet à l'esprit? Demanda Ziva distraitement.

Il plissa les yeux et sourit victorieusement, puis murmura :

-Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas proposé.

-Alors vas-y ! Le pressa Abby.

Avec un air de conspirateur, il lâcha :

-Notre chère et rousse directrice !

La gothique tapa des mains avec enthousiasme, mais Ziva secoua la tête.

-Je ne te suis pas sur ce terrain-là.

-Oh ! Allez ! En plus, je suis sûr que t'as deux-trois tuyaux ! McGivré …

-Tony, si on t'entendait …

Il regarda autour de lui. L'ascenseur n'était plus très loin, et il n'y avait presque personne autour d'eux. Seules deux secrétaires bavardaient, un café à la main. Elles avaient déjà mangé.

Tony appuya le dos de sa main sur son front, et déclama d'un air tragique :

-Ma très chère Abby, il semblerait que nous soyons seuls et abandonnés de tous.

Ils rirent, puis le silence, agréable et apaisant, retomba. En lui jetant un coup d'oeil à la dérobée, Ziva remarqua que Tony était songeur. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'il murmura :

-Quand même, je me demande comment il fait …

La phrase, dite à voix basse, fut tout de même saisie par tout le monde, et Tony devint le centre de l'attention générale. Il s'expliqua :

-Malgré son âge, Gibbs les attire comme des mouches …

Abby réagit aussitôt, l'ait outré. Elle se détacha de Tony comme s'il avait la peste en criant de façon presque hystérique :

-Malgré son âge? Malgré son âge?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent mais aucun de ses passagers n'en descendit.

-Mais l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Tony. On parle de classe, on parle de charme, de charisme, de magnétisme. On parle de …

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que, s'ils l'écoutaient, ils gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur autre chose. Assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment, elle lança un regard vers les portes.

-Ducky, murmura-t-elle, catastrophée.

Puis, plus fort, elle reprit :

-Ducky, on parle de Ducky !

Elle offrit à Gibbs et Jen son sourire le plus convaincant, et enchaîna :

-On ne parlait pas du tout de toi, hein. Je disais que Ducky était très charmant, séduisant, même.

Tony écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es pas ! On ne remet absolument pas ton pouvoir d'attraction. Mais … Ducky a un charme tout à fait anglais et puis …

Une partie de son esprit lui souffla l'idée que cette improvisation méritait au moins un Oscar. Galvanisé, il continua, en essayant de se sortir du pétrin :

-C'est plus une question de … Hum … De mystère. Parce que, bon, toi, on sait que ton trip, c'est juste les femmes rousses, les femmes violentes rousses, les agents tousses, Kate (enfin, seulement d'après McGee et Ziva) …

Il comptait sur ses doigts à mesure que l'énumération avançait. Il ignora les murmures de protestation et de panique de Tim et Ziva à l'entente du diminutif de l'Agent Todd, et le ''mais je n'étais pas au courant de cette discussion'' d'Abby. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était vraiment dans de beaux draps, là, et qu'il fallait se dépêcher d'en finir. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Alors, à défaut d'une meilleure idée, il acheva son énumération :

-Les inconnues rousses aussi. Ah, et les directrices rousses. On ne remet pas en cause ton sex-appeal. C'est juste qu'on a fait le tour de ta vie amoureuse, tu vois. Alors que Ducky, c'est un vrai mystère.

Gibbs ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Tony déglutit, et murmura :

-Je crois que j'ai un rapport à finir.

Il s'extirpa de l'ascenseur et courut jusqu'à son bureau avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Les autres firent de même. Ziva pouvait dire que Jen était très contrariée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle lança à son agent un regard des plus froids, et Ziva sortit à son tour de la boîte en métal. Mais en passant, elle remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans le regard de Gibbs. Alors, elle comprit que si Jen était en colère, Gibbs, lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Elle secoua la tête et laissa un sourire fleurir sur sa bouche, avant d'entendre un sévère :

-Officier David !

Elle se figea et se retourna. Le regard de Gibbs était redevenu glacial. La directrice était déjà montée dans l'ascenseur. Le patron avança jusqu'à elle, et murmura, d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille :

-Lorsqu'ils sont inutiles, les talents d'investigation de cette équipe se révèlent redoutablement efficaces. J'espère qu'il en sera de même lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
